PROBLEMAS
by aastriid
Summary: Inuyasha y kagome se quieren pero inuyasha no lo sabe, sus amigos tambpoco saben la verdad de todo lo que le pasa a kagome ni su familia pero llegan visitas y todo se complica :P
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! Hi! Este es uno de mis primeros fics … el segundo de hecho... bueno espero que les guste! ES solo un capitulo de muuuchos mas que estarán mucho mejores! :D**

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece **

**Espero que les guste! DiSfRuTeNla! :D**

**Cap.1**

**PROBLEMAS **

Inuyasha acaba de decirle a esta Kagome que solo quiere a kikiou y solo a ella y que ella no es nada para el o.o eso le dolio! y hace solo 2 dias regreso con Inuyasha al pasado pero el le dijo que era una gruñona, y que no la quería y que solo la dejaba estar con ellos porque la necesitaba para recuperar los pedazos de la perla de shikon y que era muy mandona: / así se pusieron a pelear!

Kagome: ABAJO!

Inuyasha: auuuu! Ke te pasa Kagome? No te he dicho nada malo!

Shipo: aja y lo que dijiste de… auuuu! Inuyasha no me pegues!

Inuyasha: cállate niño! No te metas en lo que no te impoortaaa!

Kagome: Inuyasha! Aashh! Te oodio!

Inuyasha: Kagome… hablas en serio?

Kgome: SI! No te quiero volver a ver!

Inuyasha: que…pero… Ka-gome… a dónde vas?

Kagome: me voy! Adios!

Shippo: aay! Ya viste inuyasha hicistste enojar a Kagome! Otra vez…

Inuyasha: callateee! Kagomeee!

Kagome: que quieres?

Inuyasha: me traes unas papitas?

Kagome: que? Ash! Noooo! No te voy a traer nada! ABAJO!

Monje Miroku: hum… nunca cambiaran…

Sango: um… si, siempre van a ser así.

Inuyasha: Porque me veeen así!?

Kagome: ADIOS!

Inuyasha: Ka-gome a dónde vas?

Kagome: me voy!

Inuyasha: a-a donde?

Kagome: A MI CASA!

Shippo: Kagome! No te vayas! Inuyasha! Ve por Kagome!

Inuyasha: hum.. y ¿por qué tengo que ir por ella? Que c vaya a su casa!

Inuyasha está sentado en el pasto en una montaña molesto con aome pero también preocupado por ella

En la mente de inuyasha*aa! Aome porque es asi? No-la-com-pren-do! Porque últimamente se esta enojando por tooodo!? Desde que paso lo de kik…um… nee no creo y.. por que todos me están mirando así? O.o*

En la mente de Kagome*aaaaash! Inuyasha! Que le pasa? Que no entiende nada! Ayyy! Como lo detesto! Pero… el… el eligió a … Kikiou… pero… PORQUE ME MOLESTA TANTO!? Sea que enserio me … gus… noooo! El nunca se fijaría en mi… aunque sea la reencarnación de kikiou pero somos muy diferentes… y el solo quiere a kikio.. aaaa! No es justo! Todavía que regrese con el… aash! No pienso regresar otra vez!*

Shipo: Kagome! No te vayas! Por favor! Inuyasha! Dile algoo! Por tu culpa aome se va a ir otra vez!

Inuyasha: Que se vaya! NO LA QUIERO VOLVER A VER!

Monje miroku: por favor señorita Kagome no debería irse en estas condiciones, nos acaban de quitar dos pedazos de la perla de shikon y…

Kagome: NO… no me pienso quedar un segundo más con él! Adios!

Inuyasha: hum…!

Kagome regreso a su época donde se quedo dormida por 2 horas :) y cuando despertó…

Naomi: Kagome! Alguien vino a visitarte!

Kagome: hum? Ya voy!

Hojo: Hola Higurashi! Vine porque me dijeron que tenías varicela y vine a verte…

Kagome: Hojo… gracias por venir… um… pasa!

Hojo: a gracias ..

Inuyasha: Kagomee?!

Hojo: que fue eso?

Kagome: * hay no! Porque tenía que venir en este preciso momento!* No es nada… umm.. espera aquí!

Kagome salió corriendo a ver porque inyasha había venido a verla tan rápido.

Inuyasha: Kagome!

Kagome: Inuyasha ke haces aquí? NO TE DIJE QUE NO TQ QUERIA VOLVER A VER?

Inuyasha: era encerio?! No puedes dejarme… dejarnos! No podemos seguir sin ti tu eres la única que puede ver los fragmentos de la perla!

Kagome: *solo POR ESO!* ash! Inuyasha..

Hojo: Que pasa Higurashi?

Kagome: ABAJO!

Hojo: umm.. esta todo bien? Y… quien es..

Kagome: es… es…*y haora que hago?* es mi… PRIMO!

Inuyasha: tu quE?

Hojo: A mucho gusto… primo de Higurashi

Inuyasha: soy InUyAsHa!

Kagome: ven hojo vamos a mi cuarto y … quería saber si me puedes ayudar con la tarea porque me atrase mucho y ahora no entiendo nada!

Hojo: claro Kagome!

En el cuarto de Kagome…

Kagome: hojo sabes por que las chicas se comportan tan raro utimamen…

Kagome no puedo terminar la frase porque se tropezó y cayó encima de Hojo y para su mala suerte Inuyasha estaba entrando en ese momento! Aaaa!

Inuyasha: Kagome no pued… KaGoMee? Que-que hacen?

Kagome: no no es…

Inuyasha salió corriendo lo mas rápido que pudo y se fue a su otra época

Inuyasha: que? Pero porque estoy tan triste y enojado con ella?

Kagome: Inuyasha!

**Continuara ….**


	2. YO TAMBIÉN

¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Okey este es el otro capítulo espero que les guste ¡ ¡enserio! Bueno espero que haya mejorado errores que tenía en el primer capítulo pero ya saben de los errores se aprende, bueno espero que les guste DISFRUTENLA y dejen reviews!

Capitulo 2

YO TAMBIÉN

Inuyasha salió corriendo a su época enojado, aunque no sabía porque estaba tan molesto por haber visto a Kagome arriba de Hojo mirándose muy románticamente… Lo primero que le paso por la mente fue un: ¿POR QUE? Y algo le provoco mucha tristeza, aunque no comprendía bien porque, por verlos así de juntos o porque a Hojo lo confundió con su antepasado que habían visto hace poco tiempo en la otra época y no entendía como Kagome podía estar con un tipo como eso o… no tenia otra idea, ya en la otra época Inuyasha siguió corriendo hasta llegar a una cueva obscura en la que entro y por unos instantes se quedo parado pero después golpeo una pared de la cueva, a la cueva no le hizo nada pero a su mano si, estaba sangrando y parecía que se la había roto pero Inuyasha no se dio cuenta de nada solo se quedo sentado en la cueva pensando en todo lo que paso.

Mientras tanto Kagome se volvía loca, primero Inuyasha había malinterpretado las cosas y ella no sabía porque le importaba que Inuyasha tomara así lo que acababa de ver, segundo tenía gente de dos épocas diferentes en su casa preguntándose donde estaba ella y tercero había caído encima de Hojo y al ver sus ojos sintió algo… especial… por él, pero antes de pensar en todo eso tenía que resolver el problema de la gente en su casa.

Kagome - Um… Hojo…

Hojo- Lo siento mucho! Estas bien Higurashi? – Hojo ayuda a Kagome a ponerse de pie.

Kagome- s-si gracias Hojo

Kagome se pone de pie y recuerda que todos sus amigos estaban en su casa y que tenía que evitar que se encontraran a toda costa con sus amigas y mas con Hojo.

Kagome- Aaaaa! Ahorita regreso!- salió corriendo por la puerta y cuando iba bajando las escaleras se encontró a Shipo al que estuvo a punto de pisar por tan rápido que iba bajando las escaleras- SHIPO!? ¿Que estás haciendo aquí?¿ Tienes alguna idea de porque todos están aquí?

Shipo- Kagome! Hola um… es que no quería que te fueras mucho tiempo otra vez por culpa de Inuyasha! Y quise venir a verte y a convencerte de que regresaras y en cuanto a los demás, les dio curiosidad de ver que había del otro lado del pozo y como por alguna razón no se cerró el portar pudimos pasar pero veo que Inuyasha ya se fue… Y los demás?

Kagome*NO-PUE-DE-SER!*-Shipo! Me tienes que ayudar! Dile a Sango que venga con Kírara y al monje Miroku que los veo en el pozo reúnelos hay si?

Shipo-OK!- Shipo bajo corriendo las escaleras en busca del monje Miroku y de Sango (con Kirara)

Kagome*Ok ahora tengo que encontrar a… Eri, Ayumi y Yuka!* AAAA! ¿Dónde pueden estar?

En el instante que Kagome hizo la pregunta (¿Dónde pueden estar?) se escucho un gritito-AAAAAAA! UN GATO GIGANTE!

-Kírara!

Kagome bajo corriendo las escaleras y entro a la cocina que por cierto, tenía razón, sus dos amigas estaban en una esquina apretadas la una contra la otra, Eri y Yuka y digo dos porque mientras Eri y Yuka estaban aterradas por ver un "gato enorme" Ayumi estaba muy contenta acariciando a Kirara, Sango a lado viéndola extrañada porque además que fue la única que no se espanto, tenía la misma ropa que Kagome, algo que no lo veían muy seguido.

-estan bien?- kagome miro a Eri y Yuka- jaja vengan aquí.

-No les va a hacer nada, ¿por cierto quiénes son? ¿ Y por que usan la misma ropa que tu Kagome?

-¿ Es nuestro uniforme está feo verdad?- Ayumi volteo hacia Sango y dio una vuelta mostrándole su uniforme.

-¿uniforme? Kagome…

-Tengo que ir a … ver a Hojo, vamos vengan- Kagome jalo a sus tres amigas dejando a Sango y a Kirara en la conina- regreso en un ratito no se muevan, Kagome empujo a sus amigas al cuarto de arriba donde estaba Hojo- suban y ahorita las alcanzo entretengan a Hojo ¿si?

-¿De tu ex novio? – dijeron Eri, Yuka y Ayumi a coro mientras veian a Kagome con la esperanza de que dijera "si"

-¡No! ¡Solo entreténganlo!- Todas se decepcionaron un poco al escuchar eso, así que fueron a averiguar ellas mismas si Inuyasha era su novio

Mientras tanto Shipo cantaba una canción de cuna acostado en Kirara y veian como el Monje Miroku intentaba otro de sus truquitos con Sango, ella le pegaba, el se ponía rojo de pena y de dolor y al final Sango se iba muy enojada, salió de la casa y se sentó alado del pozo que la transportaba a su época, Kirara salió detrás de ella pero Shipo se quedo viendo como estaba todo en la casa de Kagome.

¡Toc! ¡Toc!

Kagome-¡ noooo! ¿Y ahora quién es?

Sus tres amigas tenían a Inuyasha, una de sostenía una mano, otra, otra mano y la ultima le tapaba sus orejas, estaba muy molesto con Kagome como para hablare aunque no supiera bien porque y tambié desesperado porque sus amigas no lo soltaban.

Inuyasha-Ya pueden regresar todos a la otra época los traeré, Sango y Kirara ya se han ido- le dijo a Kagome sin mirarla a los ojos, paso a la casa y aunque las amigas de Kagome trataron de detenerlo el paso sin problemas, en unos minutos ya tenía a Shipoy al monje Miroku, miro a Kagome y se fue al pozo y a la otra época.

Hojo bajo corriendo las escaleras y puso su mano en el hombro de Kagome- ¿Qué paso?

Kagome- nada… ¡Ya está todo bien! No es porque los este corriendo pero… ¿ Se podrían ir? Es que mañana es el examen y no he estudiado.

Hojo- Pero no … *pff* está bien nos vemos mañana- se acerco a Kagome, le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue.

Kagome- también ustedes tres jaja ¡adios!

Kagome se quedo sola, estaba muy triste y preocupada por todo lo que paso entre ella e Inuyasha, no sabía que hace, ni siquiera sabía por qué se había molestado tanto, subió las escaleras muy lento, entro en su habitación y apago las luces del cuarto, se metió entra sus sabanas y comenzó a pensar en todos las cosas que habían pasado ella e Inuyasha, se movia en la cama sin poden dormir, de pronto vio que su ventana se quería abrir, cerró los ojos y fingió estar dormida, Inuyasha entro por la ventana, se acerco a ella en silencio y dijo en voz baja:

-Lo siento Kagome…. Tenía miedo de…. Perderte por él...

Inuyasha salió de la habitación y se fue, Kagome se levanto de la cama, miro por la ventana y le dijo: Yo también te quiero

Okey espero que les haya gustado, lamento tardarme tanto, dejen muuuchos reviews! Los kiero a todos y gracias por leer! Un beso!


End file.
